One Shots: Emails
by Sabbedoria
Summary: Various emails and fic that are sent between Claudia and Fargo
1. Chapter 1

TO: doug_fargo global_

FROM: mr_knock_knock

SUBJECT: **Mixing artefacts and technology - Warning from Artie**

OK, you know why you're getting this email, Artie toatally went POSTAL when we came back from helping you with bea potter's teapot, and DEMANDED that I sent you this email as an 'official warning'. So dude, don't do it again or you'll have to deal with the wrath of ARTIE (trust me when I say, it's scary. HE WILL MAKE YOU WRITE LINES) and no one wants that, and i'd miss hanging out with you after artie kills you. He already dislikes you, don't make it worse for yourself. Anyways, as always, if anything comes up, I'll keep you posted, also, if you find an artifact, don't use it, give me a ping, I'll be right over.

Claud.

* * *

TO: mr_knock_knock

FROM: doug_fargo global_

SUBJECT: **RE. Mixing artefacts and technology - Warning from Artie**

Claud,

Yeah, I think I'd rather keep my life... thanks for the heads up, I have no doubt Artie will kill me if there's another incident

Fargo out.

* * *

TO: doug_fargo global_

FROM: mr_knock_knock

SUBJECT: **Fargo Out?**

Doug,

Fargo out? Really? You really need to get out of GD, at least to update your street smarts.

B4N (Bye for Now)

Claud

* * *

TO: mr_knock_knock

FROM: doug_fargo global_

SUBJECT: **B4N**

I know pleanty, here are some of my favorites

BTDTGTTSAWIO (Been there done that, got the teeshirt and wore it out) DQMOT (Dont quote me on this) MTFBWU (May the force be with you)

Fargo

* * *

TO: doug_fargo global_

FROM: mr_knock_knock

SUBJECT: **Rotflol**

Some of My Reactions to your email:

Lol - laugh out loud

Rotflol - rolling on the floor laughing out loud

Roflcopter - rollin on floor laughin and spinning around

Rotfluts - rolling on the floor laughing unable to speak

Ronflolumbaamwthidatrheamoag dg - Rolling on the floor laughing out loud untill my boss artie asks me what the hell I'm doing and then rolling his eyes and muttering on about global dynamics geek.

ect,

ttyl (talk to you later)

Claud

* * *

TO: mr_knock_knock

FROM: doug_fargo global_

SUBJECT: **Binary**

01000100 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01000011 01101100 01100001 01110101 01100100 01101001 01100001 00101100 00001101 00001010 01001000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01000001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101110 01100111 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110010 01100100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101111 01101100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000110 01100001 01110010 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100

So there,

Fargo 1000110 (Fargo out)


	2. To Fargo The Email that never got sent

Dear Fargo;

Hey, I know it's been a while, but you hadn't emailed me back and I wanted to know how things were?

**_Claudia hit the backspace button a few times and deleted that line; she didn't want to sound too needy_**

S'up Farginator?

How's it been, we haven't _corresponded_ in a while (It's ridiculous how much I love that word; Correspondence)

**_More furious backspace mashing, the rings on her fingers flashing under the lights of Artie's officE_**

S'up Farginator?

How's it been? We haven't talked in a while.

Things here at the warehouse are pretty.. Unstable. Literally. Artie's gone AWOL god knows where. I'm shooting off this email as I track him down, it's kinda intense around here. Steve's all ok now, but he used to be hooked up to a metronome that stopped him from being dead (Long Story)

H.G Wells is still gone. No one knows where she is either. Myka's sister tried to kill her. (Myka, that is, not H.G) Don't ask about that one either.

Pete's Pete as usual, no real changes there. Mrs F is still bizarre. But Leena, our innkeeper, is dead. Courtesy of Artie.

I don't know what we're going to do without her, she was like our mom. She stopped Pete from eating all the cookies, and convinced Myka to eat sugar. She never got around to getting Steve to start eating meat again (That probably just comes with the Buddhist territory)

I think we're lost without her. Everyone here's either gone loopy at some point. Except her. (Well, there was that one time, but I won't mention that)

**_Tears started streaming down Claudia's face, she hiccupped slightly, her fingers plucking at the keys on the keyboard, letters on the screen forming in a flurry_**

Everything falling apart and I don't know what to do or think and we all need to be strong but I don't know how much longer I can last I feel so isolated and my chest hurts all the time and I haven't been to band practise in a week and I miss you and…..

**_That was it for Claudia. It was her breaking point. Tears rained down from her face, her mascara running. She sobbed loudly and noisily, putting her head in her hands, on the desk. No one to comfort her, crying desperately over an email she knew she could never bring herself to send. _**


End file.
